The standard method of preparing metal alkoxides is by the direct reaction of a metal chloride with alcohol to provide the desired alkoxide and hydrogen chloride. A good example of this procedure is the reaction of titanium tetrachloride with methyl alcohol to give dichlorotitanium methoxide and hydrogen chloride. In a similar manner the alkoxides of zirconium, columbium, vanadium and molybdenum have been prepared.
This method of producing alkoxides has certain limitations. The most notable drawback is that complete substitution of the chlorine atoms cannot be achieved. In order to prepare a fully substituted alkoxide, the partially substituted alkoxide must be treated with a base, for example, sodium ethoxide.
A further disadvantage of existing technology is that the synthesis generates hydrogen chloride. Under these conditions a secondary reaction can occur between the hydrogen chloride and alcohol forming an alkyl chloride and water. Several methods of suppressing this side reaction are reported. In addition, various attempts using engineering principles have been tried to circumvent the problem.